Hoofwarts
by Akenokoru
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been invited to give a speech at her old school for magically gifted ponies, Hoofwarts. The Mane Six find, however, that something is not quite right on the castle's sprawling grounds... something is - a-hoof.


**Hoofwarts**

Twilight Sparkle's squeal reverberated through her castle home until Spike's ears rang.

"What is it, Twilight?" he asked, opening the door to her library. Twilight sat ecstatic and transfixed before a letter.

"My old school has asked me to give a guest lecture!" Twilight squeaked.

"That's really great, Twilight," Spike said.

"They want me to talk about the history of unicorn magic," Twilight continued. "Especially about the legacy of Starswirl the Bearded!"

"That is definitely something you know lots about," Spike told her.

"I'm just so honoured that my old school is asking me to come back and teach my favourite subject by giving a talk about arguably the most important unicorn wizard ever!" Twilight grinned. "He even founded Hoofwarts itself."

"Hoofwarts?" Spike asked.

"Why, that's my old school, silly," Twilight explained. She had lain? Had laid? aside the invitation to pen her acceptance letter. "Many unicorn fillies and colts go there to further their talents in magic." She looked up at Spike. "That's where I studied before I became Princess Celestia's student and met you."

"Sounds like it'll be fun to visit again," Spike said.

"Yes!" Twilight exclaimed, "and I hope all my friends can come with me. There is so much to see and do and learn at Hoofwarts that I know there'll be something to captivate everybody." Twilight turned from her desk to survey the bookshelves that lined the spacious room. "The only question now, though," she pondered, "is which of my books to bring with me?"

As Twilight began to create precarious piles of books all over the library floor, Spike trotted out of the library to share the good news with their friends.

Twilight nestled deeper into her seat as the train climbed over the Shetland Pony Mountains. "I'm so glad you could all come to visit my old school with me," she said to her friends.

"We're so very glad you invited us," Fluttershy responded. "I've heard about Hoofwarts – the grounds are home to many fascinating magical creatures."

"And you're going to love the Care of Magical Creatures instructor!" Twilight beamed. "In fact, there's something at the Hoofwarts castle that aligns with each of your interests."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked, eyebrow raised. "There's something at a school that all of us would be interested in?"

"Actually, yes," Twilight said. "Hoofwarts offers training in so many different magical specialties and attracts so many talented unicorns to teach that there truly will be something for everyone."

"It's gonna be terrrrrrific!" Pinkie Pie shrieked. "I hope they throw a great big party to welcome you back, Twilight – it can't be every day that one of their most famous-est and talented and royal graduates comes back to give a speech!" Pinkie Pie's curls quivered as she hopped around the train car. "Better yet, I hope they _don't _throw you a party, because then _I _could throw a party for you!" Pinkie Pie blew on a noisemaker that appeared from nowhere and disappeared just as quickly.

"Please," Twilight said, "it's a great honour to be invited to speak at Hoofwarts. I'm sure they'll be very welcoming, but I'd rather think of myself as an old student giving a guest lecture, not an alicorn princess who needs to be received with pomp and grandeur."

"I'm sure we will all have a magical time," Rarity purred. "I have my own interest in Hoofwarts. I never studied there myself, but I do know it's one of the oldest castles in Equestria – which some of the rarest and finest ancient tapestries and jewels on display."

"You're right, Rarity," Twilight smiled. "I thought you would enjoy seeing the Hoofwarts' historical artefacts. In fact," Twilight said, as she levitated a scroll from her saddle back and let it fall at Rarity's hooves, "I made you up your own personal tour map!"

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as the map unrolled, revealing the glittering brilliance of its many colours. "This is beautiful, Twilight – and so thoughtful of you." Rarity's horn glowed blue as she lifted the map to inspect it further. "This must have taken you _forever_ to make!"

"Rarity's right," Apple Jack added. "It seems like an awful lot of work for a one-day visit – especially when you have a speech to give tonight."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Twilight hoofwaved away Rarity's and Apple Jack's objections. "I wanted my friends to experience all the magic Hoofwarts had to offer, just like I did when I was a filly."

"Just like you did?" Apple Jack asked.

"Don't tell me we have to go to class!" Rainbow Dash flew a troubled loop over her friends' heads.

"Don't worry," Twilight reassured them. "Although I did have lots of fun imagining what classes you would take if you were students at Hoofwarts, and I did make some schedules – just for fun! – I didn't think going to class as if you were students would be the best way for you to experience Hoofwarts."

"What do you have planned instead?" Apple Jack asked.

"Look at Rarity's map," Twilight explained. The six friends huddled around the levitating scroll. "There's a version of the map for each of you, which points out places you might like to go, people you might like to meet, a proposed schedule for the day…"

"You made a map for each of us?" Pinkie Pie shrieked, "that's so awesome!"

"This is so thoughtful, Twilight," Fluttershy added. "How did you have enough time to make these and write your very important speech?"

"Oh, Fluttershy," Twilight laughed. "I'm giving a speech on the history of magic! And the contribution of Starswirl the Bearded to pony history! I know _everything_ about Starswirl. I'm going to spend the morning visiting my old professors, and after lunch I'll have plenty of time to finish my speech."

"Well, you know what you're doing," Apple Jack conceded.

"Hey! I think we're almost there!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, hovering by the window. The six ponies gathered to gaze out the train car's windows at the beautiful scene that opened upon them as the train climbed and pulled them around the last curve before the tracks descended into the valley that was home to Hoofwarts School for Fillies and Foals.

The castle was built into the mountain at the far end of the valley, and the train tracks snaked alongside the sheer cliff edge towards it. On one side of the train car, the steep cliff face blocked out the light, while on the other, the ponies could gaze over the edge to the dizzying drop below.

The castle grew as the train chugged onwards. The train tracks left the cliff wall to cross a trestle bridge that joined Hoofwarts Castle to the rest of the world. Rarity gasped as she grew close enough to catch sight of the glittering pennants, banners and flags that decorated the bridge and castle.

The train stopped on the opposite side of the bridge and the mares disembarked, gazing up at the castle's stone face.

"I'm so excited you could all join me on this trip!" Twilight smiled at her friends.

"And we're so excited you could visit."

Twilight and her friends spun to find the owner of the unexpected voice, a distinguished white-maned unicorn who trotted towards them, exhibiting surprising spryness for her age.

"Headmaster Mumblemare!" Twilight gasped. "I had no idea you would be meeting me!"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," Headmaster Mumblemare responded. "I really am glad to see you back." Headmaster Mumblemare turned to Twilight's friends.

"Welcome, everypony," she said, "to Hoofwarts. I hope you will enjoy your stay." The ponies followed the Headmaster as she turned towards the castle. "I'm sure the students are very much looking forward to your talk tonight, your Highness," she said. "They haven't had such a thrill since the Show of Skill."

"Please, Headmaster, call me Twilight," Twilight said. "What was the Show of Skill? I don't remember it from my Hoofwarts days."

"We had our very first this year, just a few weeks ago," the Headmaster explained as the ponies looked about them in awe of the magnificent Hoofwarts castle and its sprawling grounds. "The heads of houses held a combined demonstration of their magical talents. A very enjoyable evening. I had hoped it would foster a more cooperative attitude among the houses, but…" Headmaster Mumblemare trailed off.

"Twilight, what does she mean, heads of houses?" Applejack asked.

"Oh!" Twilight said. "Those are the ponies I was hoping you would get to meet. Don't worry, they'll explain all about the house system here at Hoofwarts. Just check your maps – and I'll meet you for lunch." With an excited wave, Twilight trotted ahead and was soon deep in conversation with her old Headmaster.

"Hello?" Fluttershy knocked timidly on the door of the cabin at the edge of the forest, and waited. "He-hello?"

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called from inside the cabin.

"Um," Fluttershy began softly.

"Make it quick!" the voice continued. "I've got hatchin' salamanders on me hands!" Fluttershy gulped.

"I don't mean to bother you, but my friend Twilight said that you wouldn't mind a visitor. I take care of animals back home in Ponyville, and I'm very interested in learning about magical animals, so if it's not too much trouble, my name is Fluttershy and may I meet the magical animals please? Oh, I hope that was quick enough, I sometimes talk too much when I get nervous, I really hate to impose but if there's any way I can help I would of course be _glad _to-"

The door swung open so quickly Fluttershy leaped backwards. An enormous stallion appeared in the doorway.

"Come in quick then, Fluttershy," he said. "I could use a hand with these wee devils!"

"Of course," Fluttershy responded, scooting inside. Her eyes adjusted to the dim cabin, and the shriek of a boiling kettle caught her ear. She turned to see a massive teakettle nestled in the coals of a roaring fire. "Goodness," she said, "it's very hot in here."

"Well, I've got these salamander eggs, see?" the stallion explained, "and the book says they like to be hot but wet, but I'll be devilled if I can see how to keep them hot enough without drying the poor fellows out." The stallion motioned Fluttershy to look closely at the kettle in the fire. "I have them in my biggest teakettle, but as soon as the water gets to the right temperature, it boils and evaporates and I have to add more water – but then the water gets too cold for the wee beasties." As if on cue, a tiny glowing lizard poked his head out of the teakettle's spout and fixed the stallion with a mournful gaze. Despite the steam that followed him from the body of the kettle, the salamander shivered with cold. "I'm about ready to just knit them all wee tiny jumpers and little woolly hats!"

"You could put a second tea kettle of boiling water on," Fluttershy suggested, "then you could top up the tea kettle with hot water, and the poor baby salamanders won't get cold."

"Now _there's _an idea," the stallion said. "Fetch me my second largest teakettle, quick!"

Fluttershy helped the stallion put another kettle in the fire. As they added more hot water to the salamanders' kettle, they heard tiny screeches of happiness echo in the metal pot.

"Thank you so much for your help," the stallion said. "What was your name again?"

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy said. "I'm visiting with my friend, Twilight Sparkle."

"You're little Twilight's friend?" the stallion replied, "I remember when she was but a wee slip of a thing. The name's Bragid, and I teach Care of Magical Creatures. I'm head of Currageous House."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Bragid," Fluttershy said. "But what's Currageous House?"

"Only the best house at Hoofwarts!" Bragid boasted.

"But I thought Hoofwarts was a castle," Fluttershy said. Bragid laughed.

"Here," he said, "come feed the phoenixes with me, and I'll tell you all about the Hoofwarts houses."

"I'd love to," Fluttershy said. Bragid threw a sack over his back, and the two ponies headed for the phoenixes' nests.

"You see," Bragid said, "When Starswirl the Bearded founded Hoofwarts all those years ago, he asked four of his students, all ponies with exceptional magical talents, to help him. Those four ponies, Curric Currageous, Loyander Loyabee, Trixie Trixifox, and Owllea Owlowize, helped shape Hoofwarts. They each taught an equal share of the original students, choosing their classes based on the qualities they thought were most important. To this day each student belongs to a 'house' named after one of these founders. Students in the same house live and learn together."

"I see," Fluttershy said, scooping a handful of cinnamon into a phoenix chick's golden beak. The chick gulped back the spice and opened its beak for more. Just then, a phoenix hen flew out of her fragrant nest in the branches above in a blaze of flame. "Oh my!" said Fluttershy, amazed by the phoenix's grace and beauty.

"Aren't the phoenixes glorious?" Bragid asked, beaming. The phoenix hen seized the chick holding its beak open for Fluttershy by the neck and carried her back to nest.

"They are very lovely," Fluttershy said, "but they seem a little upset." Fluttershy watched as phoenixes darted out of their nests to snatch their young, leaving behind a cloud of scent as they soared back to safety. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all!" Bragid said. "These phoenixes are just… tempermental." Fluttershy listened to the hesitation in Bragid's voice and wondered if he was telling her the whole truth.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "The phoenixes are acting like they're protecting their chicks."

"Of course not," Bragid said, "that's perfectly normal feeding behaviour. It's, uh, nap time. For the chicks." Fluttershy decided not to press the subject.

"What qualities did Currageous think were most important?" she asked.

"Bravery and gallantry!" Bragid responded. "He thought young unicorns needed to face their fears, defy the odds, and protect the weak."

"That sounds like my friend Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy commented. "I wonder how she's doing now."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted into the wind. She raced across the sky, a terrified Hoofwarts student inside the flying cart harnessed to Rainbow Dash's haunches, effortlessly dodging other pairs of ponies as she darted towards the goalposts that hovered in the centre of the pitch.

"I'm glad you're enjoying Carritch," shouted the pony on the ground. "A combination of flight magic, jousting, and ball games, one pony would pull the cart while another pony sat inside and beat back enchanted balls, making sure to never touch the balls with their horns or use magic to manipulate the balls in play. During an epic round of Carritch, four teams, each composed of five pairs of ponies, would navigate an in-air obstacle course, trying to score the maximum number of points while avoiding penalties."

"HOW DID I NEVER THINK OF THIS?" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee as she landed and her passenger fled.

"It took Owllea Owlowize years to become sufficiently proficient in flight magic to invent the game," her guide replied, "and years longer to fully develop and devise the rules and strategems we still use today."

Rainbow Dash looked down at the stoic face of Professor Larkspur, who seemed completely unfazed by her visitor's enthusiasm.

"Who's Owllea Owlowize?" Rainbow Dash asked, landing next to the Professor. She didn't have a great memory for names that didn't belong to Wonderbolts or Daring-Do characters.

"The Founder of Owlowize House, of which I am the Head." Professor Larkspur lifted her muzzle with pride, seeming to become even more elegant and stern.

"Right," Rainbow Dash said. "I think I remember Twilight saying something about houses."

"Twilight Sparkle was actually in my house when she was a student," Professor Larkspur added, "which I'm sure will come as no surprise to a friend who knows her as well as you do."

"Of course not!" Rainbow Dash said. "Why wouldn't I be surprised, exactly?"

"Because Twilight Sparkle is particularly and uniquely well suited to pursue magic in accordance with the goals and values of Owllea Owlowize!" Professor Larkspur responded.

"And those were which goals and values?" Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Knowledge! Wisdom! Understanding!" Professor Larkspur declared, stomping her hoof and shaking her mane. "Owllea Owlowize and all students of Owlowize House after her seek to drink from that purest fount, the source of all that is unassailable in its truth, unshakable in the firmness of its conviction, as deep as the roots of mountains, as resolute as the mighty oak before the changing winds!" Rainbow Dash had the feeling that many, many young foals had sat through this speech before, but she doubted that any of them had been as bored as she was now. She lazily followed Professor Larkspur's energetic gesticulation until something beyond the professor's hooves caught her eye.

"Wait, what were you saying about the wind again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I wasn't—" Professor Larkspur broke off, confused. "Well, of course, as Games Mare, I am responsible to ensuring appropriate weather conditions for each match—"

"Look over there," Rainbow Dash pointed to the forest at the edge of the playing field. "Doesn't the wind seem much stronger than usual over there?" The heads of the trees were trashing in a storm-force gale, while Rainbow Dash, standing not far away, could barely feel the whisper of a breeze. "And don't those clouds look rather strange to you?" Above the forest, black, blue and purple clouds pooled in bruise-coloured puddles, but Rainbow Dash couldn't smell any promise of rain on the air.

"That's nothing," Profesor Larkspur said quickly. "Normal weather for Hoofwarts, nothing to be concerned about."

"I may not know Hoofwarts, but I know weather," Rainbow Dash replied. "And that is definitely something stra-"

"There's nothing to see there," Professor Larkspur took Rainbow Dash by the shoulder and started walking back towards the castle, away from the wind-whipped trees and darkening sky.

_That's weird, _Rainbow Dash thought. _For someone who's house is so into knowing stuff, she sure isn't curious about what's going on in that forest. _She cast a glance over her shoulder at the frenzied foliage. _Maybe Apple Jack will know what it means. _

"What does _that _mean?" Apple Jack asked, incredulous. Apple Jack peered down at her map and turned it over. "I took a _left _from the great hall, so the greenhouses should be just around this corner," she muttered to herself. "Unless that left was a right." Apple Jack folded up her map and turned the corner ahead of her. "Ah," she sighed with relief. "The greenhouses."

Apple Jack trotted up to the door of the first of several greenhouses that sprawled over the sunny field beside the castle and knocked.

"C'moooooon in!" a voice yelled from inside. Apple Jack opened the door and stumbled inside, taken aback by the hot mist that soon surrounded her. She squinted to see through the haze.

"My name is Apple Jack," she shouted into the fog. "I'm here to see Professor Shout?"

A tall, dappled pony emerged from the clouds and removed the leather bound goggles that covered her eyes.

"Dee-lighted to make your acquaintance, Apple Jack," Professor Shout said, gripping Apple Jack in a firm hoofshake. "I'm Verona Shout."

"Pleased to meetcha, too, Professor Sprout," Apple Jack replied.

"Please, call me Verona," the professor said, shaking drops of sweat from her forelock. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I'm a friend of Twilight Sparkle's," Apple Jack told her. "I run the family apple orchard back home in Ponyville. Twilight said you might have time to show me some of the enchanted agriculture you've been workin' on."

"You're an orchardist, y'say?" Verona said. "Got any tips on dealing with Vampire Fruit Bats? We've had a terrible year with them attackin' the peach trees." Verona gazed ruefully out the window towards a sad and desiccated orchard.

"Back at Sweet Apple Acres," Apple Jack told her, "we built a sanctuary for the bats."

"Hm," Verona snorted. "My colleague who teaches Care of Magical Creatures has been suggestin' something like that. He's a bit of a softie when it comes to any kind of creature – especially the pestilent ones. Does your sanctuary work?"

"It sure as sugar does," Apple Jack said, bursting with pride for Fluttershy, "We don't bother them, they don't bother us."

"I'll have to give it some more thought," Verona conceded. "Well, it's definitely a pleasure to meet a fellow worker of the soil. Here, let me show you the greenhouses."

"Thank you, Verona," Apple Jack said.

Apple Jack listened intently as Verona showed off her handiwork with pride, stopping occasionally to mist the Enchanted Scallions or prune the Magicarrot bushes, and telling Apple Jack all about her work as Head of Loyabee house, mentoring students chosen for their work ethic and kindness. Apple Jack was keeping a mental list of things she might try at Sweet Apple Acres when she noticed something strange.

"What seems to be the trouble with these fellas?" she asked, pointing to a dark corner. They had made their way through the greenhouses to the smallest and oldest building, the farthest away from the castle, tucked up under the eaves of the forest. Apple Jack could hear the squawks of phoenixes in the distance.

"Oh, that's just a failed experiment o' mine, nothing to see there," Verona said hurriedly. "C'mon, let me show you these Bewitched Butternut Squash."

"What kind of experiment did you try?" Apple Jack asked, curious. The square planting boxes held thin, thorny saplings. Not only did they seem to be dying, but their waxy oval leaves had taken a distinct red cast.

"It's really not that interesting," Verona said, seeming uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you could salvage it," Apple Jack offered, glad to be of help. "Maybe it's a light exposure problem? Or overwatering? You could try moving these boxes out to a sunnier spot." Apple Jack lowered her muzzle to the nearest planting box and sniffed, inhaling the scent of liquorice and mushrooms. "The red colouring is odd though, maybe it's something to do with your water source—"

"Really, it's fine," Verona interjected, looking even more flummoxed. "Let's take a look at these squash." Surprised, Apple Jack shrugged and followed Verona to another corner of the greenhouse. She found it difficult, however, to listen as intently as she had before. Her mind kept wandering back to the neglected saplings in the smallest greenhouse. _What were those saplings, and what had happened to them? _ She was sure that nobody but Verona Shout knew about those saplings, hidden as they were. _And why was Verona so intent on covering them up? _Apple Jack marvelled at how many secret corners a place as big as Hoofwarts could contain, and wondered what secret places Rarity was discovering in her self-guided tour of the castle and its treasures.

"Treasure!" Rarity squealed. She could hardly contain her delight. She expected the Jewel Room to be, so to speak, the crown jewel of her experience. While the Trophy Room had held many fascinating artefacts, and the Great Hall had been hung with gorgeous tapestries depicting in intricate detail the many marvellous moments in Hoofwarts history, Rarity had noticed that many items seemed to be missing from the collection all over the castle – she was particular disappointed that the Silver Spear of Serendipity was apparently removed for restoration. She was deeply grateful to Twilight for inviting her to Hoofwarts and creating the map that laid out her self-guided tour, but she was secretly glad Twilight _wasn't _here to comment on the historical significance of each piece, and Rarity could simply admire its beauty while considering how she could incorporate the more ravishing designs into her own inspired pieces.

Rarity travelled back into the past as she walked by more modern pieces towards more ancient ones. At the farthest end of the long, narrow Jewel Room, she noticed something strange. As she travelled farther back in time, more and more pieces appeared to be missing. Rarity inspected the labels on the empty cases and noted that the missing pieces were ancient items of extreme magical potency. _Why have these all been removed? _Rarity wondered. Near the end of the hall, most cabinets were almost completely empty. Rarity scanned one case, which, although it extended from floor to high ceiling, contained only a single silver spoon. As Rarity turned to examine the cabinet on the opposite wall, she found herself colliding with another pony.

"Oof!" Rarity fell backwards against the case she had just been examining and heard the solitary silver spoon rattle faintly against the glass. She had run into a tall, thin mare, who had dropped the large sack she was carrying with a loud crash.

"Oh dear, I am _so _sorry," Rarity said, surprised. "Please excuse me." The mare looked down her long muzzle and fixed Rarity with a withering gaze as she picked up her dropped sack.

"May I inquire as to what brings you to the Jewel Room?" the mare asked.

"Of course," Rarity said. "My name is Rarity, designer and owner of Carousel Boutique—"

"I am less interested in _who _you might be," the mare interrupted, "than in _why _you appearing to be lurking in the Jewel Room." Her sack jangled with the sounds of metal on metal as she replaced it on her back.

"Uh," Rarity stammered, taken aback, "I was invited here by Twilight Sparkle, a former student who's been invited to give a speech—"

"I am aware of the Princess's visit," the mare said shortly. "How is her lecture related to your presence here?"

"I am her guest," Rarity replied, "Twilight suggested that I spend the morning appreciating Hoofwarts' many beautiful treasures and historical artefacts." Rarity lifted her carefully folded map from her saddlebag. "As you can see, _Princess _Twilight created a map for me to follow _herself._"

The strangely stern mare surveyed the map and snorted.

"That appears to be in order," she said, before shifting her tinkling sack and turning to leave. Rarity was not about to allow this interruption to pass without comment.

"And might I have the pleasure of knowing to whom I have explained myself?" She asked haughtily.

"Professor Hardhoof," the mare called over her shoulder. "Head of Trixifox House. Good day."

"Ah, head of Trixifox House," Rarity replied, darting in front of the disagreeable mare to block her exit from the hall. "Then perhaps you can explain away some of this poor visitor's confusion about the Jewel Room's displays."

"Trixifox House is devoted to the expansion of its students' magical power," Professor Hardhoof responded. "Not to correcting the misunderstandings of misguided tourists." The professor stamped her hoof, setting off a cascade of clatter with the contents of her tightly closed sack. "Good. Day." She spoke with an air of finality as she spun on her hoof, skirted the shocked and still Rarity, and sped out the door.

As Professor Hardhoof turned around the corner, four foals came racing up the other end of the corridor and crashed directly into Rarity.

"Oof!" Rarity found herself once again intimately acquainted with the stone floor.

"Where did she go?" asked a mint-green colt, who jumped up, eager to resume the chase.

"We lost her!" moaned a pale yellow filly, tossing her enormous, fluffy magenta mane.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" asked a rust-coloured colt, who immediately helped Rarity to your feet.

"We're sorry we ran into you," a teal blue colt with a bright orange mane apologized. "We were in the middle of a daring chase."

"I see," Rarity said. Her irritation softened with amusement at the foals' antics, and melted away completely when she compared their caring words with those of the last mare she'd run into. "I'm perfectly well, thank you. Is everypony else alright?"

"We're fine, thank you," the mint colt responded, though the end of the chase seemed to fill him with gloom.

"Don't worry, Airy," the rust colt told him, shaking his leaf-green forelock out of his eyes. "We'll figure out what Professor Hardhoof is up to!"

"Forgive us for crashing into you like that," the mint colt said to Rarity, "but you didn't by any chance happen to see which direction a certain gray-maned Head of House went, did you?" Rarity shook her head. "That's okay," the colt continued. "We'll catch up eventually." He held out his hoof. "I'm Airy Trotter, and these are my friends, Brawn Easily, Variety Ranger, and Seville Stronglaudham."

"How do you do," Rarity said, shaking Airy's hoof. "I'm Rarity. I'm curious, though: why were you chasing Professor Hardhoof?"

"She's been acting very strange lately," Variety explained, tossing her magenta mane. "We wanted to find out what she was up to."

"She did seem rather preoccupied," Rarity admitted. "Is she always so…" Rarity trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Mean? Strict? Scary?" The foals suggested.

"I was going to say 'abrupt'…" Rarity responded.

"That's just Professor Hardhoof's way," Airy explained. "She is an amazingly talented unicorn, and she has so much to teach us." The other foals rolled their eyes while Airy scanned the room for clues. "What do you think she was doing in the Jewel Room?"

"Shouldn't these cases have, you know, jewels in them?" Seville asked.

"Professor Hardhoof must have stolen these artefacts!" Brawn exclaimed.

Variety quickly began to scan the labels on the empty cases. "If we know whatshe's _taken_, we can figure out whatshe's _doing_."

"What if she is cleaning or restoring the artefacts?" Rarity suggested. "She could also be updating a catalogue of some kind."

Seville shook his head, his leaf-green forelock afloat.

"Care of magical artefacts is part of our studies in magical history," Seville explained. "Normally students would be doing that work."

"And if she wanted to study them, why would she take so many at a time?" asked Variety. "She's taken so many that all together they don't make much sense. What could she possibly be doing with the Silver Spear of Serendipity, the Bronze Box of Bravery, _and _the Golden Goblet of Glory?"

"She's going to melt them down and combine their magical powers into one mega spear-box-goblet!" Brawn yelled.

"While that doesn't seem very plausible," Airy said, "Magical artefacts have been removed from all over the castle."

"Is she perhaps preparing for a grand exhibit, or a festival?"

"We don't generally have those kind of events here at Hoofwarts," Variety explained. "And the artefacts have been disappearing for a few weeks at least."

"Something really strange is happening here at Hoofwarts," Seville announced gravely. Rarity smiled.

"And I know just the pony who can help us solve this mystery," she said, turning towards the entrance. "Follow me!"

Twilight bounded into the sitting room Professor Mumblemare had set aside for the visitors' lunch where Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash had already gathered to munch on Hoofwarts' finest treats.

"Well, everypony?" she squealed. "Aren't you just having the best time?"

"You certainly look like you've been enjoying yourself, Twilight," Apple Jack said.

"It's been amazing!" Twilight exclaimed, unable to contain her joy. "Professor Twiggenhorn showed me the manuscript he's been translating, Professor Madrigal's students performed a little of the choral piece they've been rehearsing, and Professor Fortinbras was even able to demonstrate his newly invented self-sharpening, self-cleaning quills!" Twilight sat down and piled her plate with fresh apple salad. "And now that I've caught up with my favourite professors and visited my old spot in the library," she continued, "I am ready to buckle down and finish my speech! I'm sure it'll be finished in time." Twilight wiped some apple juice off her muzzle. "But enough about _my_ morning," she said, "what about you ponies?" Twilight asked. "I hope you've been enjoying your time at Hoofwarts as much as I have." She turned to Fluttershy. "Was Bragid able to show you the magical creatures he takes care of?"

"Yes, he was very nice," Fluttershy said. "I am just an eensy weensy bit worried about his phoenixes though."

"Oh, Bragid is great with all kinds of animals," Twilight said, mouth full of salad. "I'm sure he will take very good care of those phoenixes. Did you enjoy seeing Professor Shout's greenhouses?" Twilight asked Applejack.

"She sure did have a lot of mystical plants," Applejack said. "She even had a few tricks I might try at Sweet Apple Acres – except for whatever she did to those poor shrubs in the back greenhouse."

"What kind of shrubs?" Twilight asked.

"Search me," Applejack said. "I've never seen 'em before, and Verona wouldn't tell me what they were."

"That's weird," Twilight said. "Usually Professor Shout can't stop talking about her plants, especially the rare and mystical varieties."

"Well, something had happened to those plants," Applejack said. "Maybe she was embarrassed about whatever had gone wrong with them."

"Embrassed, huh?" Rainbow Dash cut in. "I think Professor Larkspur may have had the same problem."

"Professor Larkspur's plants are dying too?" Applejack asked.

"Professor Larkspur doesn't keep plants," Twilight interrupted. "She's the Gamesmare and head weather pony. What are you talking about, Rainbow?"

"That's what I'm talking about," Rainbow Dash said, "the weather. There were huge storm clouds over the forest that Professor Larkspur didn't want to talk about."

"Sometimes the weather does get a bit… unpredictable here," Twilight said. "Especially if students have been experimenting with things they can't quite control."

"Or teachers," Fluttershy murmured.

"Don't be silly, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "The professors here at Hoofwarts are all experts in their own, very specialized magical fields. They would know better than to take on projects they can't handle."

"Tell that to those dying plants," Applejack responded.

"Or those poor scared phoenixes," Fluttershy added.

"Or my wing feathers," Rainbow Dash said, stretching out a tense muscle in her wing.

"I'm sure you are all making mountains out of marehills," Twilight responded tersely. The other ponies were about to press their case when Rarity burst into the room, four foals trailing behind her.

"Twilight," Rarity announced, "I hate to cast a storm cloud on your lovely trip to your old stomping grounds, but ponies are acting very suspicious, and my young friends here tell me this has been going on for some time."

"I'm certain Professor Hardhoof is behind this!" Brawn exclaimed.

"You think Professor Hardhoof is behind _everything_," Airy cautioned.

"Well, it's definitely her this time," Brawn replied.

"You have to admit Professor Hardhoof _was _acting strangely in the Jewel Room," Variety added.

"Hold up!" Applejack said. "What's all this? Who's Professor Hardhoof? And who are these three?" In short order, and with some help from her new friends, Rarity explained what she had seen in the Jewel Room, and the foals explained that they'd noticed an alarming upward trend in the number of increasingly valuable and powerful magical artefacts that had mysteriously been removed from display.

"Have you tried asking any of your teachers for help?" Twilight asked the three foals. They gazed down at their hooves.

"Teachers don't tend to believe us," Brawn told her.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we have a bit of a reputation for… causing trouble," Airy admitted.

"I prefer to think of us as adventurous," Brawn commented.

"But our adventures have, in the past, on occasion, taken us over the line of what are considered, strictly speaking… the rules," Variety said meekly.

"Not that we do anything really _wrong,_" Seville protested. "Our adventures just sometimes make us late for class—"

"Or keep us out past curfew—"

"Or interfere with getting our homework done—"

Twilight smiled, thinking of three fillies back in Ponyville who found that their adventures, on occasion, had landed them in heaps of trouble.

"Plus," Brawn added, "the other foals think we're kind of weird."

"What makes them think that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we're friends," Airy said simply. The grown ponies waited for further explanation. None was forthcoming.

"And that makes you weird because…?" Apple Jack asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We're all from different houses," Variety explained. "I'm in Owlowize."

"Currageous," said Brawn.

"Trixifox," said Airy

"And I'm in Loyabee," said Seville.

"That's no reason to not be _friends,_" Rainbow Dash said. "Doesn't being in the same houses just make foals roommates and classmates?"

"It's really unusual for colts and fillies from different houses to become friends," Brawn explained. "Most ponies say to stick with your own house."

"Was it like that when you were a student here, Twilight?" Rarity asked. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I was a student here long before I came to Ponyville and learned the magic of friendship. I spent most of my time in the library, learning about magic."

"Well, you're going to have to use all you've learned now," Rarity said. "There is definitely something afoot."

"The plants are dying," Applejack said.

"The animals are scared," Fluttershy added.

"There's something in the wind," Rainbow Dash mused.

"And Pinkie Pie's missing!" Twilight realized. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"I'm right here, sillyhooves," Pinkie Pie giggled, appearing at Twilight's side.

"Where have you been, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Pinkie Pie responded.

"We've got to get a move on, Pinkie," Twilight told her. "There's a mystery here at Hoofwarts, and we are going to solve it."

"But Twilight," Rarity asked, "what about your speech?"

"There's no time for that now," Twilight replied. "We have got to find out what's going on."

"Let's start off by listing what we know," Twilight said. The team trotted towards the Cariddge match.

"Weather disturbances," Rainbow Dash said. "Suspiciously magical-looking black and blue clouds with no rain; high winds over the forest, but barely a breeze on the Cariddge match."

"Strange shrubs dying and turning red," Apple Jack added, looking westward to the greenhouses lying in the shade of the castle.

"Poor scared phoenixes," Fluttershy whispered, her eyes north to where Bragid's cottage stood under the eaves of the forest.

"Missing magical artefacts; many varieties," Rarity said.

"Now what could those things possibly have to do with each other?" Airy asked.

"Good question," Twilight said, smiling. Even in the midst of a mystery, she still admired a student who could ask a solid question.

"Maybe the wind and clouds are scaring the phoenixes," Fluttershy suggested.

"In that case, what's causing the wind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't see any connection between the birds and the plants," Applejack admitted.

"There's a good place to start," Variety chimed in. "What if we took one of the plants to the phoenixes' nests and see how they react?"

"Sounds like a good experiment!" Twilight said.

"What about Verona—I mean, Professor Shout?" Applejack asked. "She didn't seem willing to talk about those shrubs, much less part with one."

"We may be able to convince her to lend us one," Variety said sweetly, casting a meaningful glance at Seville.

"Aw, Variety," Seville moaned.

"What's the matter?" Applejack asked.

"Seville isn't just in Professor Shout's house," Airy explained, "he's also one of her best and favourite students."

"Favourites?" Twilight asked. "The professors at Hoofwarts don't have favourites." The ponies paused a moment, and then turned back to Airy for more explanation.

"Seville is especially gifted with all kinds of magical gardening skills—"

"Horse-ticulture," Seville interrupted Airy, "it's called _horse-ticulture._"

"Right," Airy continued, "and he often takes cuttings or seedlings to his stable for further study."

"Sometimes Professor Shout even lets him take care of _sickly _seedlings that need _extra _care and nurture," Variety added.

"It doesn't feel right lying to Professor Shout," Seville protested.

"Seville's right," Applejack agreed. "It would be wrong to take Vero—Professor Shout's seedlings under false pretences."

"But what if Seville just went in to look at them?" Brawn suggested. "He could tell us what he thinks they are. That could give us more clues."

"All right," Seville agreed. "I can ask Professor Shout about the seedlings. Where did you say they were again?" he asked Applejack.

"In the back corner of the furthest greenhouse," Applejack. "Baby shrubs. Thin and thorny with waxy red oval leaves. You'll know 'em when you see 'em."

"Got it," Seville nodded. "I'll catch up with you later!"

The ponies watched Seville race towards the greenhouses as Rainbow Dash led them to the centre of the now-empty Carridge field.

"While Seville's finding out about those plants, we should take a closer look at these weather patterns," Rainbow Dash said. "Feel that breeze?"

"Not really, no," Rarity said, shaking her mane.

"It's pretty still down here," Brawn added.

"Then why are the flags on the Carridge goal posts practically blown to pieces?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sure enough, the flags above them where stretched so taut by the wind that holes had appeared.

"And why is the wind so strong just over there, above the forest?" Fluttershy asked, pointing to the storm-tossed treetops beyond Bragid's cabin.

"And where did those clouds come from?" Applejack asked.

"Now that you mention it," Rainbow Dash added, "I've gotta ask why those dark clouds haven't moved at all since I last saw them, _despite _the heavy winds?"

"More than that," Airy asked, "why are the winds going in _different directions_?"

The ponies paused thoughtfully, watching the flags point east and the tossing treetops point west.

"It makes it harder to know where the wind might be originating," Variety finally said. "But the clouds seem to hover around the midpoint between them."

"Do you think we could get close enough to the clouds to find out more about them?" Airy asked, looking towards the pegasi. Fluttershy cowered.

"Good idea, Airy," Rainbow Dash said, getting ready to lift off.

"Wait," Twilight said. "It might be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Rainbow Dash and Brawn asked with simultaneous incredulity. "I'm not afraid of danger. And I've handled way stronger winds back home in Ponyville."

"Are you sure about that?" Rarity asked, as the wind snapped a branch off a far-away tree and carried it over the horizon. "It does look like the wind over the forest is stronger."

"And even though those clouds are still," Applejack added, "that's no guarantee that the wind around them isn't as fierce as that – or stronger."

"Rainbow Dash already flew in the wind over the Carridge match," Twilight said, "so she knows how strong that is. We should compare it with the wind over the forest."

"That would give us a chance to visit the phoenixes' nests too," Variety added, "and see if there's any connection between the birds and the weather."

"Sounds like a plan," Rainbow Dash said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Let's head over to the forest."

The ponies felt the wind pick up and ruffle, then flatten their manes as they trotted towards the trembling trees. The wind had reached a scream when they rounded Bragid's cabin and trotted towards the phoenixes' nests.

"If the wind is this strong on the ground," Airy shouted to the others, "I don't even want to know how fierce it is in the skies."

The other ponies nodded, and were relieved to enter the relative shelter of the forest floor, shielded by the tossing boughs from the worst of the winds. Fluttershy led the ponies as they walked softly towards the fragrant ground beneath the nests. Far above, she could hear agitated clicks and whirs from the frightened phoenixes as the wind roared through the trees.

"Go up and talk to them, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy agreed. She flapped her wings gently, then more forcefully against the increasing breeze as she glided towards the phoenix nests. She stopped when she heard a working click and turned to face the largest, oldest phoenix, who glared at the interloping Pegasus.

"Hello, there," Fluttershy said, "My name is Fluttershy." The elder phoenix continued to stare, and hustled her chicks further beneath her wings.

"I don't mean to intrude," Fluttershy said, "but you and your friends seem very upset, and I wondered if there was anything I could do to help." The elder phoenix shifted her body, burrowing deeper into her fragrant nest. Fluttershy heard a _crack, _and the ponies on the ground gasped as one of the phoenix's chicks plunged through the nest and towards the ground, flapping its immature wings against the wind.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy cried. Without losing a moment, she plunged towards the phoenix chick, scooping him up in her hooves moments before he hit the forest floor.

"There you go, little guy," she cooed, flying the chick back to his nest. "You had a scary fall, but you're going to be okay now." Fluttershy tipped the chick into his nest, and the phoenix hen snatched her baby, securing him firmly under her wings. The phoenix fixed Fluttershy now with a less suspicious – but still wary – glare.

"Is the phoenix chick okay, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash appeared at her shoulder.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "but I think we should go back to the others and give this phoenix family some privacy."

"What happened, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked once her Pegasi friends had landed.

"The little chick went right through the bottom of the nest," Rainbow Dash answered for her. "Must be a pretty bad nest."

"That's really strange, though," Variety commented. "Phoenixes build their nests with the greatest of care."

"Look," Rarity said, pointing with her hoof. "The ground is just covered with bits of twig and chunks of nest."

"Just like the piece of nest that must have fallen out just now," Airy said.

"Are the phoenixes afraid because something's attacking their nests?" Applejack asked.

"Not likely," Variety told her. "There aren't many animals – magical or otherwise – that would mess with a phoenix, especially one with chicks."

"What more can you tell us about phoenixes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"They are very choosy in what they build their nests out of," Variety continued.

"Right!" Brawn interrupted. "They build them out of smelly spices and stuff, like..." He paused and thought hard. Twilight could see the effect his occasional absence from class might be causing him. Airy cut in to help him out.

"Spices like cinnamon," Airy said, "and-"

"Myrrh!" The ponies turned to where Seville was galloping towards them, a branch from a sickly seedling between his teeth.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Professor Shout's plant," Seville said, gasping, "I'm pretty sure it's myrrh."

"Pretty sure?" Applejack asked.

"Professor Shout wasn't really eager to talk about it," Seville admitted, "but I recognize it from _Horse-ticulture: A Herbology._" He caught his breath.

"See if the phoenixes will take it," Variety suggested.

Fluttershy took the branch from Seville, and holding between her teeth, floated gently to the phoenix nest.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, "but I have some myrrh here, and I was wondering if you would like it to repair your nest."

The phoenix hen stretched out her neck and snatched the branch from Fluttershy. She stood up and turned in a circle, eager to patch the new hole in her nest, but as she inserted the brittle, dry branch into her nest, it snapped in half. The phoenix looked back at Fluttershy with a resentful squawk, and settled back down in her nests, covering the hole with her body. Fluttershy flew back down.

"She was eager to take the branch," Fluttershy said, "but it snapped when she tried to fix her nest."

"Well," Twilight pondered, "if phoenixes build their nests out of myrrh, among other plants, then the lack of myrrh – or the lack of _healthy _myrrh – might be contributing to their upset."

"So what's killing the myrrh?" Applejack asked.

"Professor Shout thought that someone had accidentally killed the myrrh by overwatering it to make it grow faster," Seville informed the other ponies.

"But overwatering something won't make it grow faster," Applejack objected.

"But only a _horse-ticulturalist _would know that," Airy told her. "Someone who didn't know much about plants might assume that if water makes them grow, more water will make them grow more."

"But who would want the myrrh to grow faster?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Someone who wanted more myrrh to help phoenixes build their nests," Fluttershy said.

"Someone like Bragid?" Rarity suggested.

"Exactly," Airy said. "Plus myrrh is supposed to calm and soothe phoenixes, so it's especially handy when the phoenixes have been upset by something."

"Something like an inexplicable magical storm?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Exactly," Variety added. "The weather probably isn't helping the phoenixes keep their nests together, either."

"But wait," Applejack said. "Are myrrh leaves supposed to be red?"

"No," Seville said. "They're usually a bluish green."

"Well, that's odd," Rarity said. "Would overwatering cause the leaves to turn colour?"

"No," Seville told her. "I've seen plants that didn't get enough water turn yellow or brown, but I've never seen an overwatered plant turn red."

"So there must be some other explanation to account for the colour," Twilight mused. "What could make that happen?"

"Some sort of magical run off in the water?" Applejack asked.

"I don't think so," Seville said, hesitant. "I mean, yes, contaminated water could potentially change the colour of the leaves, but I don't think anyone _could_ contaminate the water we use for the greenhouses."

"Not even by accident?" Fluttershy asked. Seville shook his head.

"See the astronomy tower?" Seville asked, pointing. "Just below the highest room is where we collect the rain that gets piped to the greenhouses."

"What if the rainwater were coming from magical storm clouds?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The wind could be coming from that direction, too," Variety added.

"What exactly is in the highest room in the astronomy tower?" Rarity asked. Seville, Brawn and Variety turned towards Airy, who swallowed.

"That's Professor Hardhoof's office," he said.

"Did Professor Hardhoof take any magical artefacts that might control the weather?" Rarity asked.

"That's just the thing," Airy told her, "Only Professor Larkspur controls the weather at Hoofwarts."

"She's responsible for keeping the Caridge match ready for games as Games Mare," Variety said, "and she teaches Magical Weatherdry too."

"Could Professor Larkspur be causing the winds?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"She _could _be," Brawn said, "but why? High winds aren't great for Carridge matches – someone could get hurt."

"And why would she send high winds over the forest?" Variety added. "Winds that strong are usually meant to _disperse _magic, to carry it _away, _and those storm clouds aren't moving."

"Before we start talking about motives," Twilight cut in, "let's review our clues." She unrolled her map from her saddlebag.

"On the Carridge pitch," Twilight said, drawing an arrow, "the wind is headed east, but here in the forest," she said, scribbling an arrow in the opposite direction, "the wind is going west."

"And the clouds hover over the astronomy tower," Rainbow Dash said, as Twilight added a loopy cloud to her map.

"Which is right between the Carridge pitch and the forest," Variety added.

"And right over the greenhouses," Seville chimed in.

"That's where we'll find our answers," Twilight declared. "Right there in the middle of the mystery – in Professor Hardhoof's office." The foals gulped.

"I don't think Professor Hardhoof is behind all this," Airy said. His friends looked ready to protest.

"Neither do I," Twilight said. "I think we will need all the heads of Hoofwarts houses to solve this mystery. Variety," she said, "you and Rainbow Dash go find Professor Larkspur, and ask her to meet us at Professor Hardhoof's office." Variety nodded. "Brawn, you and Fluttershy go to Bragid's cabin and ask the same thing. Seville can take Applejack to Professor Shout's greenhouses, and Airy and Rarity can go straight to Professor Hardhoof."

"What about you, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I will go speak with Headmaster Mumblemare," Twilight replied, rolling up her map.

"What about Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

"Wait, where _is _Pinkie Pie?" Rarity said.

"No time for that now," Twilight said, "it's time to solve this mystery. Meet me at Professor Hardhoof's office as fast as you can."

And with that, the ponies peeled off in opposing directions, hoping that their travels could help them bring together one whole account of the strange happenings at Hoofwarts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Hardhoof stomped. "I am engaged in study which _cannot_ be interrupted."

"Be that as it may, Sinopa," Headmaster Mumblemare said calmly, "our honoured guest tells me that there is something amiss at Hoofwarts which may only be put to right with the help of the head of every house."

"There is nothing wrong at Hoofwarts," Professor Larkspur announced firmly. Bragid and Verona firmed their expressions and nodded. "I can only believe that the Princess has been, perhaps, too willing to listen to the wild accusations of some very silly foals." She glared at Airy, Brawn, and Seville, but she glared hardest at her own student, Variety, who lowered her head.

"Really, Headmaster," Verona continued, "We should not be pulled away from our work to settle some ridiculous goose chase."

"Perhaps we can help you with your work," Twilight offered. "If we have examined the evidence correctly, it seems that you have lost a whole batch of myrrh shrubs, possibly due to overwatering or a contamination of the rainwater?"

"How did you know about my myrrh?" Verona asked, shooting a hard look, first at Applejack, and then at Seville.

"And it looks too," Twilight continued, "that you, Bragid, have a very unhappy flock of phoenixes on your hands."

"Yes," Bragid admitted, as Fluttershy trembled under his accusing glance.

"And that they might be particularly unhappy because their nests are falling apart without enough myrrh to protect them from mysteriously high winds?" Twilight asked. "Mysteriously high winds," she added, turning to Professor Larkspur, "that your expertise as Games Mare has been unable to account for or control?" Professor Larkspur coloured while Bragid sputtered. "And you must have noticed, Professor Hardhoof," Twilight continued, "the odd clouds forming – and staying – just outside the windows of your office, here at the top of the astronomy tower?"

"You are correct, your Highness," Professor Hardhoof replied haughtily.

"And would I _also _be correct, Professor," Twilight smiled, "in estimating that these events started happening immediately or shortly after the Show of Skill, just a few weeks ago?"

Professor Hardhoof sighed and, without answering, turned to the eastern side of her round office. She drew aside a heavy tapestry, drawing shocked gasps from the gathered ponies. Behind the tapestry hovered a sphere that seemed to revolve and stand still at the same time; streams of black and purple mist wafted from it and were carried out of the window behind it to join the looming clouds overhead. Twilight trotted forward to examine the sphere more closely.

"A magical vortex," Twilight thought. "Just as I suspected."

"It's a surprise no one here was able to discover the cause of these disturbances," Headmaster Mumblemare smiled.

"Not quite a surprise," Twilight corrected her.

"Well?" Professor Hardhoof asked, irritated. "Aren't you going to brag by telling us all how you alone unravelled this mystery and embarrassed all four heads of house?"

"Of course not," Twilight replied, "I didn't mean to embarrass anybody. And I certainly didn't solve this mystery alone. In fact," she added, "I wouldn't call this case quite closed until I hear more about this Show of Skill."

"Three weeks ago," Professor Hardhoof began, "the four heads of house gathered here, in my office, while the school assembled below in the grounds for a demonstration of our talents."

"I had hoped a friendly competition would encourage the Professors – and students – to respect each other's individual and unique skills." Headmaster Mumblemare added. "While the students seemed thrilled with the magical display, I thought their professors had perhaps emphasized the competitive over the friendly nature of the event."

"It was a competition, all right," Bragid said, "and each house cheered on its head."

"But what does that have to do with everything that's happened since?" Verona asked.

"After the crowd had dispersed, and I was alone in my office," Professor Hardhoof explained, "I noticed this sphere. It was much smaller then."

"Four such powerful magical ponies, demonstrating their skills at the same time and in such close quarters, would have created an incredible magical field," Twilight explained. "Enough, perhaps, to start a magical vortex here in Professor Hardhoof's office." Professor Hardhoof nodded.

"Are you saying this magical vortex is causing the heavy winds?" Professor Larkspur asked.

"Only partially," Twilight explained. "It might be responsible for the _eastward _wind over the Carridge pitch, but I'm thinking that a counter-spell to control _that _wind might account for the _westward _wind over the forest."

"_Your _wind is frightening my phoenixes?" Bragid asked Professor Larkspur. "Are _you _the reason their nests are falling apart, at the worst time of year, when I don't even have any myrrh to give them?"

"I knew it!" Verona exclaimed. "Admit it, you've been sneaking into my greenhouses to water the myrrh, even though I _told _you it wouldn't grow any faster that way!" Bragid hung his head. "What else did you do to them?" Verona asked. "Why are they turning red?"

"For that, I think we need to turn back to the magical vortex, and Professor Hardhoof's attempts to control it," Twilight interrupted. "My friend Rarity – and our new friends – noticed that many magical artefacts have been going missing."

"I admit," Professor Hardhoof began, "that I have been harnessing the power of our most ancient and potent artefacts to close the vortex." She gestured to the tables behind her, filled to bursting with items that made Rarity's head spin.

"But you found that these artefacts made the vortex expand," Twilight said, "and that some of them even caused the clouds to release some magical vapour?" Professor Hardhoof nodded. "That vapour entered your water supply, collected right below this office," Twilight explained, "that's what killed the myrrh."

"It's a good thing I didn't fly into these clouds," Rainbow Dash muttered, "if they're poisonous enough to kill plants."

"So you're saying," Verona began, "that we created this vortex?" Twilight nodded.

"And that vapour from the vortex got into the water supply and poisoned the myrrh?" Bragid asked.

"That the vortex released the winds over the Carridge match?" Professor Larkspur joined in.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Bragid asked Professor Hardhoof. Professor Hardhoof tried to look even more serene and aloof.

"That's the problem," Twilight told them. "None of you told the others what was happening. By trying to solve the problem on your own, you all ended up making it worse - for yourselves and each other."

"I was embarrassed, I guess," Verona admitted. "I couldn't explain what was happening to my myrrh, and I'm supposed to be the expert."

"I felt the same way," Bragid told her kindly. "I didn't know what was happening to my poor phoenixes, and I couldn't make them feel better on my own, so I blamed everyone else."

"I must admit," Professor Larkspur added, "that I couldn't bear the thought of asking for help with a magical wind! My own stock in trade!"

"But if you don't tell anypony that something is wrong," Apple Jack asked, "how can anypony help?"

"I didn't even know that anyone else was having problems," Verona said, "and even if I did, I don't know that I would have been able to see how they were connected."

"It really wasn't that complicated a mystery," Professor Hardhoof intoned, "lest our young charges get too impressed with themselves. We could easily have riddled it out ourselves—had we been paying any attention to the trials of anypony but ourselves."

"That all explains what's been happening," Bragid said, "and we really are grateful for it. But what do we do now? How do we close the field?"

"Consider this," Twilight told him, "You created the field with your combined magic. What if it needs your combined magic to close it?"

The four heads of houses drew closer, standing in a line before the mysterious orb. Bowing their heads, they pointed their horns towards it, and lines of green, red, blue, and yellow light shot into the sphere, which began to roil with more intensity while staying perfectly still. Twilight and her friends held their breath as the sphere seemed to grow larger, the room darker, and the horns of the professors brighter, until with a _pop _the sphere collapses upon itself and vanished, returning the room to the light of late afternoon. The ponies stood for a moment in silence.

"Thank you, Twilight," Bragid said.

"We are eternally in your debt," Professor Larkspur added.

"We owe you and your friends bigtime," Verona agreed.

"You're very welcome," Twilight said, "but I think you also need to thank your students." Headmaster Mumblemare smiled, while Professor Larkspur, Verona, and Professor Hardhoof tried their best to keep their expressions neutral.

"They may be the biggest troublemakers at Hoofwarts," Bragid began, "but you're right Twilight. None of this would have happened without Airy, Variety, Brawn and Seville."

"Even when you're an expert," Twilight added, "sometimes having a fresh perspective can help you see things in a new light."

"And that is why I brought you here, Twilight," Headmaster Mumblemare said. "Word of your wisdom and leadership has reached us here at Hoofwarts, and I thought your speech might give us some new ideas."

"That's right, Twilight," Fluttershy trembled, "I'd almost forgotten about your speech."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added. "You're supposed to give a speech in an hour! I bet you're just imagining all those little magical pony faces looking up at you for guidance, the alicorn princess graduate of their school, and you DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!"

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, trembling. "I hope it won't be like _that_."

"I'm not sure what I'll do," Twilight said. "And I do feel nervous. But with the help of my friends—" she smiled "—I'm sure we can find a way."

"Fillies, colts, mares and gentlehooves," Twilight began, looking out over a sea of eager muzzles lit softly by candles levitating overhead, "you have been gathered here tonight to hear about the contribution Starswirl the Bearded made to unicorn magic – a contribution that extends far beyond the founding of this school." To her chagrin, Twilight noticed that the eyes of the foals in the front rows had begun to glaze over. "My friends," she began again, "I have been invited to talk about the History of Magic and Starswirl the Bearded's contribution to ponykind. However, I would like to propose that the History of Magic includes not just what ponies have done in the past, but what ponies do today: we are all in the process of making history whether we mean to or not. With this in mind, I'd like to share what I have learned from recent events at Hoofwarts, and I'd like to invite my friends to help me." Happily, the eyes of the distracted ponies refocused as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy trotted onto the stage to join Twilight.

"Today, my friends helped solve a mystery here at Hoofwarts. Our combined expertise – our willingness to share what we'd seen and the problems we'd encountered with each other – helped us unravel a riddle that had vexed the minds of much more experienced ponies." Twilight smiled.

"But even my friends and I did not act alone. We had help, too, from four of your own." She looked out over the crowd. "Will Airy Trotter, Variety Ranger, Brawn Easily, and Seville Stronglaudham join us on stage, please?"

Mutters of shock and surprise filled the room as pony twisted in their seats to whisper to each other and watch their four classmates climb to the stage: Brawn waved and grinned at the front of the line, while Variety followed, smiling serenely, Seville walked behind her, refusing to look at the crowd, and Airy brought up the rear.

"My four friends have told me that they are considered strange here at Hoofwarts, for being friends despite their differences – especially despite their membership in different houses," Twilight explained. "But I want to tell you that it is our differences – our different abilities and perspectives – that make friendships so magical. Without my friends, I would never have discovered the greatest magic; and without their friends, your classmates wouldn't have been able to combine their expertise and experience to solve this mystery. Hoofwarts has four houses," she continued, "but it is still one school. If it lacked even one of those four houses, it would not be the same school; and each house formed its own separate school, Hoofwarts would lose half of its magic." Twilight looked into the spellbound eyes of the gathered foals – and into the eyes of their professors.

"Guard your magic and keep growing," Twilight said, "through the magic of friendship. Let the differences between you and your friends be roads you can travel together. Thank you."

Twilight stepped off the stage, and her friends followed her, to the roar of applause. They waved to their newfound friends as the four foals rejoined their classmates to tell the grand story of their adventure.

"And now," Pinkie Pie shouted, "it's time for a party!" At that moment, clusters of balloons appeared, confetti shot out of cannons, and carts laden with food rolled into the Great Hall.

"Pinkie," Twilight asked, "how did you know there was going to be a party?"

"I planned it myself, silly!" Pinkie explained. "What better way to celebrate your visit?"

"Is that where you've been all day?" Rarity asked.

"And why we kept losing you?" Rainbow Dash added. Pinkie nodded, her mouth already full of cupcake.

"You must have done so much work," Applejack said as the foals helped themselves to treats from the carts, which continued to roll around the room.

"Oh, I had lots of help!" Pinkie Pie said, moving in time to the music that began to fill the hall.

"We should say thank you to the kitchen ponies," Fluttershy said. "This must have been an awful lot of extra work for them, too."

"Oh, silly Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie laughed. "Ponies don't work in the kitchen at Hoofwarts."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked. "Who does?"

"Here, let me introduce you to the kitchen staff," Pinkie Pie said as a cart heaped with cakes passed between them. "Hold on, you guys," she said to the cart, "my friend Fluttershy wants to say thanks!"

"Are the carts magical here?" Fluttershy asked, beginning to wonder whether the cup she'd drunk out of at lunch time was sentient too.

"No," Pinkie Pie said. "You just have to look a little closer."

Fluttershy lowered her ear almost to the ground to catch the tiny voices that seemed to emerge from inside the cart. Pinkie Pie lifted the tablecloth that covered the cart to reveal its strange method of locomotion: inside the cart, protected from the dangerous pony world, where dozens of tiny creatures fluttered their delicate wings.

"My friend Fluttershy wants to say _sanken!_" Pinkie Pie said. She looked over to her friend. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stood completely still for a long moment.

"_Sanken, _Breezies," she finally whispered. The Breezies waved and smiled before Pinkie Pie lowered the tablecloth and the cart resumed its leisurely journey through the herds of ponies that crowded the hall.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought you loved Breezies," Applejack added. Fluttershy didn't answer. Instead, she gripped Pinkie Pie's face in her hooves.

"There were Breezies in the kitchen _this whole time _and you didn't _tell me_?" Fluttershy asked incredulously.

"You were solving a mystery, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

"But _there were Breezies. In the kitchen. This. Whole. Time._" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well," Pinkie Pie said, "they're still there."

Fluttershy gaped at her for a moment. Then she turned on her hooves and sped towards the kitchen to further her acquaintance with the sweetest, smallest, and cutest magical creature in existence. Laughing, her friends followed her, leaving the Hoofwarts students and staff to celebrate their friendship – and especially their differences.

_The End._


End file.
